This invention relates to a fulcrum gear assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a gear assembly which harness the power obtained from the fulcrum of a lever in a rotary motion, i.e., the fulcrum of a gear.
Various gear assemblies for transferring power are well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,815,345; 2,900,848; 3,115,791; 3,563,113; 3,613,853; 4,299,141 and British Patent No. 891,041 are exemplary of prior art gear assemblies.